


Love Story

by Luigigirl16



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-08-16 17:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luigigirl16/pseuds/Luigigirl16
Summary: When two fight and a few, simple words save the day. And their love for eachother.





	1. Hate Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on this website so please tell me if I mess anything up. I'm learning how to use this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first in the series but is not the first in the timeline. I will let you know where this one takes place later. I only wrote this one because I had the idea in my head and didn't want to forget it.

They were fighting, arguing over something stupid. Again. They didn't notice how close they were to the edge when the hedgehog pushed him, causing him to slip. He was able to grab the ledge, holding on for dear life. He looked up to see the hedgie had tears in his eyes, making his heart break.

He never wanted him to cry. If anything, he loved his smile, his laugh. The bubbly personality of his that made everyone happy, even if they hate him. He loved it all and seeing that he hurt him, enough to make him cry was too much for his heart. His hand started to slip and he said, " **save me**." The hedgie sniffes and says, "maybe. Maybe." When he started to turn away, the echidna spoke. " **Then hate me, break me. Let me feel as hurt as you**." Tears started to fall down his face, " **push me. Crush me, but promise me you'll never let us go."**

_Hate me, break me. Then save me, save me._

_Push me, crush me. Then save me, save me._

The hedgie froze as the spiked hand slipped. The echidna closed his eyes but looked up when a hand grabbed his. Violet met emerald, tears falling from both sets of eyes.

_Hate me, break me._

_Let me feel as hurt as you._

The hedgie pulled him up, his heart couldn't let him fall. 

_Push me, crush me._

_But promise me you'll never let us go._

The echidna pulled the hedgie into a hug, holding him close. He let his tears fall and kissed the blue furred head, muttering apology after apology, for everything he ever did wrong to put hurt into those precious emerald eyes.

_Hate me, break me. Then save me, save me._

_Push me, crush me. Then save me, save me._

The hedgie looked up for his emeralds to meet violets, searching for something in his lover's eyes. But, he only found sorrow, regret and love. So much love that a new set of tears fell, ones that he couldn't explain. 

_Hate me, break me. Let me feel as hurt as you._

_Push me, crush me. But promise me, you'll never let us go._

Violet looked at emerald to see that he still held love for him, which warmed his heart. He carefully cupped the hedgie's left cheek in his right palm, thumbing the tears away. He knows that he hurt him and that's why the tears fell from his own eyes. He never wanted to hurt him like that, to make him cry.

_Hate me, break me. Then save me, save me._

_Push me, crush me. Then save me, save me._

He loves him, with all his heart. To the end of time and back. He'd do anything to see his smile. His true smile, the one filled with love. The one that he only shows to Tails and, now, him. The smile that could brighten any day, give life to any  heart. The smile of true love.

_Hate me, break me. Let me feel as hurt as you._

_Push me, crush me. But promise me, you'll never let us go._

He slipped his hand to the peach chin, his thumb right under the set of peach lips. The ones as soft as cotton and only ever touched his in passion. He slowly leaned down, his eyes closing. Emerald eyes slowly fell behind cobalt eyelids as their lips lightlu brushed. The fully connected. 

_Hate me, break me. Then save me, save me._

_Push me, crush me. Then save me, save me._

The sun slowly set behind them, creating a perfect ending to this love story.

_Just promise me you'll never let us go ._


	2. Secret Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is like Hate Me, but this story takes place a little while before. This is close to the start of there relationship.

Knuckles was sitting on the shrine, waiting for Sonic. He called earlier and was surprised that Sonic wanted to talk to him. They had barely talked since the party, the one where everyone found out who everyone else likes. 

In short, they all got drunk and played 20 questions mixed with truth or dare. Anyways, he waited until he saw a familiar flash of light, signaling a chaos control. When the light dimmed, he saw the blue hedgie.

He was holding a red chaos emerald, his favorite and a small pic-nic basket. This confused the guardian, _why would he have a pic-nic basket?_ The hedgie looked at the guardian and smiled, his ears twitching. The echidna noticed this but let it slide, seeing as if it's not the first time. 

He stood up and walked to the hedgie, "so. What are you planning and why did you want to come here?" Sonic looked at the basket as the barra stood In front of him, "I thought we could have a pic-nic up here since most of the parks are full of families pic-nicking." The echidna thought it over, and then nodded, "Is there any specific place you'd want to go?" The hedgie shook his head, his eyes closed. "Wherever you want to is fine with me." The guardian nodded, "how about the flower patch close by? I'm still near the ME but we can still have some privacy." 

Sonic nodded and the duo headed to the south, away from the shrine. They walked along a hidden path that echidna had shown him once. Once they reached the area, Sonic started to set up everything. He sat the basket down, pulled out the blanket and spread it open.  Knuckles just stood behind him a few feet away to give him space. He blushed when the hedgie bent down to set down the basket and blanket, seeing the small blue rear up in the air with a matching tail. He looked away, hoping that his blush wouldn't lead to anything else. Sonic then knelt down in order to pull out everything else and set it all up.

Once done, he looked to see Knux looking at some flowers, bent down on one knee. The hedgie smiled, _maybe one day_. He sighed, "Knux. It's all set." Knuckles looked at him and nodded, standing up. He walked over to sit across from the hedgie. He sat with one leg bent and the other straight across the blanket. 

The amount of food looked impossible to fit into the tiny basket with the queen sized checker blanket, but he didn't ask. The hedgehog could find a way to redecorate a room with only a foot between each thing in the room.

 The food ranged from salad to his favorite snack, grapes. This confused him, he saw no signs of Sonic's favorite food at all. The hedgie noticed, "I-I thought it'd be nice to eat healthy here. Unfortunately, chili dogs aren't considered 'healthy' by doctors." He made quotation marks around "healthy" to show that he sometimes doesn't care about that.  The echidna scoffed at this, _still hates being told what to do_. He lightly smiled, "alright. So," then everything went quiet. They lightly ate, in an uncomfortable silence. The hedgie tried not to look at him, the party still in his head.

Everyone was dared to kiss there crush, and it so happened that the two have a crush on each other. This is why they haven't talked since then. It was awkward but Tails _finally_ talked him into confronting Knuckles.

There hands touched, causing them to look at each other. They blushed and looked away, but Knuckles didn't let go. He needed to get past this, to tell him how he feels and know if his feelings are returned. He took a breath and turned to the hedgie. The hedgie didn't dare look at the bara, for once, glad that he was shy around him. He was scared, afraid that his feelings wouldn't be returned and so he looked everywhere but at Knuckles. He didn't want to see what his eyes held, the feelings that could be seen.

Knuckles, however, couldn't not look at the hedgie. There was a small blush dusting the blue ones cheeks and his eyes seemed to sparkle in the sunlight, as if daring the echidna to look at them. They were his favorite color, reminding him of his job. But, these emeralds, the ones Sonic owned, he wanted to protect for a different reason.

He finally snapped out of his dazed state when Sonic slipped his hand out of Knuckles and grabbed an apple. He held it in both hands but only looked at it, still not wanting to look at those violet eyes. He was scared and yet, he openly showed it. To some extent.

Knuckles looked down at his own hand, trying the think his words through. Once he had his mind clear and set, he took a breath and looked up to a weird surprise. He caught the hedgie mid bite into his apple. This caught the echidna off guard and he tried not to laugh, lightly snorting at how the hedgie looked.

Said hedgie finished biting the apple and looked away, too embarrassed to say anything. He didn't expect him to look while he was eating the apple. Heck, he rarely ate around others besides Tails. And that's only when he got home and Tails wanted his cooking. Even then, he never looked weird while eating.

Knuckles, however was actually glad he looked up. It made him relaxed, knowing that even Sonic slipped up and looked funny at times. He soon relaxed from his small tittle fit and looked back at the hedgie, seeing him finish eating the bite he took.

He then noticed a small bit of the apple left of the hedgie' s cheek. This gave him an idea. He cleared his throat, "you uh you got some on your.." He pointed to the tip of his lip, seeing Sonic lightly check his face in the same place. The barra smiled at this, "it uh its still there."

Sonic couldnt find it, he didn't even know if Knuckles was telling the truth about where it was. The echidna then reached over and cupped his cheek, "it's riiiiiiiiiiiiiight here." He then caught the hedgie in a kiss, his own eyes closed.

This shocked the hedie but he, slowly, melted into the kiss. He relaxed, his eyes closing as he leaned towards the echidna. Knuckles felt him relax and he lightly smiled into the kiss. He returned his feelings, and that's all that mattered.

Slowly, the barra pulled away. Sonic slowly pulled away as well, both having a smile and a blush on there faces. The hedgie looked away but scooted closer to the echidna, going back to eating his apple. Knuckles only smiled and grabbed a bag of grapes, taking one of the vine and eating it.

No words were needed between the two. The kiss alone was enough to understand that the feelings were mutual and the drunk kiss was no accident. The hedgie placed his left hand down, soon having it enveloped in a much bigger hand, Knuckles' hand. He didn't mind. On the contrary, he liked the size difference, how one was smaller and yet fit perfectly into the other. It made him smile, but he still didn't look Knuckles in the eye.

However, he did lean on him as they watched the clouds pass by, some making shapes and others not. What happened between them was a secret conversation that only they understood. Besides, aren't secrets supposed to be kept?


	3. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a late Valentine's Day special, besad on the song by Linkin Park. Sorry it's late, I tried to publish it yesterday but the internet sucked.

_My insides all turned to ash, so slow_  
_And blew away as I collapsed, so cold_

The lightning struck, clouds as dark as night could be seen. A figure walked towards the outskirts of the city, a small bundle in their arms and an umbrella over his head. His rain coat was  black bit a black suit could be seen underneath, a white shirt and a black tie. 

_A black wind took them away from sight_  
_And now the darkness over day, that night_  
_And the clouds above move closer_  
_Looking so dissatisfied_  
_But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing_

He slowed to a stop at the openng to the cemetery, sighing when he heard the sound of the cars coming. He headed in, walking to a new burial with a black tent over it. The Priest was already there and everything was already set up with two shovels stuck in the ground beside the hole. He checked the small bundle was the car pulled up, six officers, including Shadow the Hedgehog, unloaded a coffin His face showed no emotion but is eyes where starting to water. The group carefully connected the coffin to the lowering system, the other cars parking in front of the cemetery.

_I used to be my own protection, but not now_  
_Cause my path has lost direction, somehow_  
_A black wind took you away from sight_  
_And now the darkness over day, that night_

He sighed as his friends came, each dressed in black. Tails and Cream, Amy and Rouge, Vector and Vanilla, and a small Chao. He lightly smiled at the Chao, knowing that * _he_ * owned the Chao. It only makes sense for the Chao to come to his owner's funeral. Him and the rest of the gang circled around the grave, the Priest starting the burial ceremony. He spoke about the departed, about what * _he_ * left behind and what * _he_ * helped create and the loved ones of * _his_ *.   
  
Once the Priest was done, they started to lower the coffin, the small bundle in his arms started to move and whimpered. He looked down and slightly moved the cloth, seeing a small hedge-echidna. She was blue with a white cresent on her chest, turned to face her head. She wiggled and started to move her tiny fists, whimpering and trying to get out of his hold. He sighed and quietly tried to shush her, whispering sweet nothings. Once she calmed down, he pulled out a small feeding bottle from his jacket pocket and began to feed her, causing the others to smile at the two. They smiled because they know that he'll take good care of her as a single dad.

_And the clouds above move closer_  
_Looking so dissatisfied_  
_And the ground below grew colder_  
_As they put you down inside_  
_But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing_

Once the coffin was all the way down, Tails took one of the shovels and picks up some dirt, and tossed it in. Shadow did the same and both boys passed their shovel to one of the girls. Amy and Rouge, then Cream, and Vector helped Vanilla, using the shovel after her. They looked to the last member, seeing him finish burping the baby. They gave him sympathetic looks, not knowing how he'll deal with this.

He sighed, but gained an idea. He made the baby reach for the pile of dirt, grasped some in her hand and helped her throw it in. He then did the same, throwing a good handful of dirt into the grave. Everyone was shocked at this but grew sad as to why he did it, it's his way of letting the child be apart of the burial. The burial commenced with the officers burying the casket. Everyone stayed, comforting each other or just watching the lonely father. The group slowly dispursed, Cream, Vector and Vanilla leaving first. Then Amy and Rouge.  Shadow stayed with him, bowing his head and silently letting go of his best friend.

_So now you're gone, and I was wrong_  
_I never knew what it was like to be alone_

The father, however, just stared at the freshly covered grave. All emotion s void of his face, but his violet eyes were swelling with tears, ready to fall. Shadow patted his shoulder, a silent sigh and left him alone. He knew that he needed time alone with the deceased, everyone knew that he needed to let go in his own way.

On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day  
On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day

Once everyone was gone, he stood in front of the head stone and knelt down. He sighed and looked at the puggle, "ya know. Everything kind of lost the shine it had after I got that call. I made sure that Elina would go to a good school, and planned ahead for that." He lightly scoffed, "it's a loose schedule but it'll help me keep track of things." He frowned as he looked at the carved stone, tears slowly starting to fall, "everyone close came. Vanilla, Cream, heck, even Shadow came. He looked ready to cry."

He sniffled, "but it's u-understandable. You helped him and me the most, helping us get out of our safe space and pulled us close when we tried to push everyone away." He lightly smiled, "that was one of the things I loved about you. You would always make us feel better with a simple touch and help us when we needed it most. A-and b-because of h-how close you p-pulled me, " his eyes welled with more tears as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. "I... I was ready t-to ask you that one question that I know you've been waiting for."

_On a Valentine's Day (I used to be my own protection)_  
_On a Valentine's Day (but not now)_  
_On a Valentine's Day ('Cause my mind has lost direction_  
_On a Valentine's Day (somehow)_  
_On a Valentine's Day (I used to be my own protection_  
_On a Valentine's Day (but not now)_  
_On a Valentine's Day ('Cause my mind has lost direction_  
_On a Valentine's Day (somehow)_

He flipped open the box to show a beautiful engagement ring, "a-and now." He clenched his eyes shut as he griped the box, "you'll n-never get to h-hear it. A-and I-I'll never know your answer." He broke down, holding the sleeping puggle close, crying his heart out. He stayed like that until he could pull himself together, the puggle, lightly twisting and turning when he did. He looked at her, Elina, and thumbed her cheek. "Shhhhhhh, it's okay. Daddy's here, Daddy's got you."

He pulled her close as he looked at the head stone once more, "and I'm never gonna let you go."

_ Sonic "Ougivia Maurice" Hedgehog _  
_ 1998-2019 _

_ Lovingbrother friend and boyfriend. _

_ May he  _ _ rest in peace and let his daughter, Elina Emerald Hedge-echidna, know how much her mother loves her. _

_ Bless his boyfriend, Knuckles the Echidna, for him to remember the love they shaired and to take good care of their daughter. _

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to do other songs, let me know what the song is and the couple (I likw to do Sonic couples, fyi).


End file.
